Combined spectacle solutions are known, in which the coupling means of the personalisation element with the front element provide the fitting of slugs which project from the personalisation element into corresponding recesses provided on the front element.
In order to ensure reciprocal retention between the coupled parts, it is known to provide coupling systems, for example by clamping, i.e. by elastic clamping, which however prove to be rather complex from the point of view of construction because of machining and the necessary components, or even do not prove to be particularly practical and convenient in assembly and disassembly operations of the personalisation element on the front element.
Some known solutions likewise require that the personalisation element or the front element must be deformed elastically in order to allow the correct relative positioning which guarantees their reciprocal holding.